memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
What Are Little Girls Made Of? (episode)
The Enterprise finds archaeologist Dr. Roger Korby, who has been missing for five years, living underground on a deserted planet with a group of sophisticated androids. Summary The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] approaches planet Exo III to learn the fate of Dr. Roger Korby, whose last message was sent over five years earlier. Two previous expeditions have failed to uncover any trace of the Korby expedition. Despite the odds, Korby and at least part of his expedition have survived by taking refuge in underground ruins left by the former inhabitants of the planet. Korby requests that Kirk beam down alone, explaining that he has made discoveries that may require an extraordinary decision on Kirk's part. But when he learns Christine Chapel, his fiancée, is aboard, he extends the invitation to include her. Kirk, Chapel, and Mathews, a security officer, explore the ancient ruins, searching for Korby. Shortly after they meet Dr. Brown, Dr. Korby's assistant, Matthews falls into a "bottomless" cavern, leaving Kirk and Chapel alone. Dr. Brown seems somewhat detached and aloof, barely reacting to Matthews' tragic fall. They also meet Andrea, a beautiful woman. Kirk meets Korby, who seems friendly enough. But he insists there be no communication with the ship. This is not acceptable to Kirk, especially since he has also lost contact with Rayburn, whom he left at the entrance to the complex. When Brown threatens Kirk, there is a brief struggle during which Brown is shot -- and it is revealed that he is not human, but a complex android. Meanwhile, the massive android Ruk immobilizes Kirk and prevents his escape. Korby reveals that Andrea, too, is a machine. Ruk had been tending the machinery in the ruins for longer than even he could remember. With his help and with the records Korby found, they built Brown. Ruk killed Matthews and Rayburn, but Korby claims it was against his orders. Ruk can also duplicate voices and imitates Kirk's voice to report to Mr. Spock. Korby has Ruk imitate other voices, but grows angry when Ruk imitates Christine. He orders Ruk to never to harm Christine, and at Kirk's prompting, orders Ruk to obey all of Christine's commands. Now, Korby reveals the rest of his plan: he uses the android duplicator to make a copy of Kirk while a stunned Christine looks on. Korby says the android is an exact physical replica of the real Kirk. He then demonstrates that he will transfer all of Kirks memories into the android to make the duplication complete. But while he readies the machine, Kirk murmurs to himself, "Mind your own business, Mr. Spock, I'm sick of your half-breed interference, do you hear?" He repeats this as the memories are transferred. Later, Kirk joins Christine for dinner, and asks her if she would obey if he gave her an order to betray Roger Korby. Christine says, "Please don't ask me to make that choice." The tone of the conversation causes her to push away her plate and she then is very surprised to realize that Kirk isn't eating either. "Androids don't eat." She had been talking to the android Kirk all along. Korby and the real Kirk enter and even Kirk is mildly amazed. The duplicate Kirk is sent to the Enterprise to secure the command packet containing the ship's itinerary. Korby will select a colony where he can begin carefully manufacturing android replacements. He believes he can create a superior android civilization, and he plans to prove it. Kirk makes an attempt to escape and as Ruk pursues him, Christine yells after him, "I order you not to harm him!" In the struggle Kirk falls and hangs dangerously from the edge of another cavern. But after staring at him for a moment, Ruk pulls him to safety. Meanwhile on the Enterprise, Spock is surprised by Kirk's unannounced return. When he tries to inquire about Dr. Korby, Kirk yells, "Mind your own business Mr. Spock. I'm sick of your half breed interference, do you hear?" Kirk then returns to the planet, leaving a very bewildered Spock behind. Realizing something is wrong, he forms a security team to prepare to beam down. On the planet, the real Kirk makes romantic advances to Andrea, which confuses her, since she was not programmed to love. He then discusses the Old Ones with Ruk. He learns more about the ancient civilization. They built their machines too well, became fearful of them, and started shutting them off. Survival outweighed programming; the androids murdered their creators. Ruk grows angry and realize that Korby is doing the exact same thing. He starts to threaten Korby and Korby is forced to destroy Ruk. Andrea comes across the android Kirk, and tries to repeat the romantic advances, thinking he is the real Kirk. When the android Kirk refuses, Andrea destroys him with a phaser. In a scuffle between Kirk and Korby, a section of skin is torn from the back of Korby's hand, revealing wires and circuits. Korby is an android. Korby tries to explain to a shocked Christine that while critically injured, he built a perfect body and decanted himself into it. He tries, unsuccesfully, to explain that he's STILL the real Roger Korby. This small segment of android civilization reveals the pitfalls of Korby's utopian vision. Soon enough, even he realizes this, and defeated, hands over his phaser. But Andrea will not relinquish hers and she confusingly tries to profess her love for Korby. As she kisses him, Korby pulls the trigger in her hand, killing them both. Spock and his security team arrive and come upon Kirk and Christine. When inquired about Korby's whereabouts. Kirk replies, "Dr. Korby......was never here." Back on the ship, Christine decides to stay on the Enterprise. Spock then tells Kirk of his dismay over his use of the term 'half-breed'. Kirk replies, "I'll remember that Mr. Spock....the next time I find myself in a similar situation." Log Entries Captain's log, stardate 2712.4. A signal from planet Exo III, Doctor Roger Korby has been located. He and part of his expedition remaining alive due to the discovery of underground ruins left by the former inhabitants of this world. Memorable Quotes "Mind your own business, Mr. Spock, I'm sick of your half-breed interference, do you hear?" : - Kirk Android "THAT was the equation! Existence! Survival... must... cancel out... programming!" : - Ruk "No... Not programmed for you!" : - Andrea, after being kissed by Kirk "I will kiss you!" "No." "You... you will not?" "It is illogical (she then fires a phaser and disintegrates him)." : - Andrea and Kirk Android "I am NOT a computer. Test me. Ask me to solve any... equate... transmit... Christine, Christine, let me prove myself. (holds up his circuit-exposed hand) Does ''this make such a difference?" "''Don't you see, Roger? Everything you've done has proved it ''isn't you." "I am Roger Korby!" : - '''Korby' and Christine Background Information * The first draft of this episode's script was completed . The revised final draft was turned in 27 July. * Budd Albright had appeared previously in an uncredited part as the ill-fated Crewman Barnhart in "The Man Trap". * Brown and Andrea both use old-style laser pistols seen in the pilots and "The Man Trap". * DeForest Kelley (Dr. McCoy), James Doohan (Scotty) and George Takei (Sulu) do not appear in this episode. Along with "Errand of Mercy" and "The Menagerie, Part II" this is one of only three episodes after the pilots in which Kelley does not appear. * Robert Justman personally assembled the episode previews for the series, some of which had specially-recorded narration by William Shatner, as this episode does. The previews have great value to Star Trek scholars as they are the only filmed source remaining (other than the blooper reels and cutting room film clips in the hands of fans) for alternate takes, cut scenes and other lost details. * Justman also selected the stills used for the end credits, and his sense of humor was often apparent in them. The image of the grotesque Balok puppet was purposely put under Herb Solow's production credit during season two, for example. In the end credits for this episode, he pulls another silly joke: when [[Michael Strong|Michael Strong]]'s guest star credit appears alone on the screen, the still image is that of Ted Cassidy showing his strength by lifting William Shatner over his head. * Kirk's walk to the turbolift from his quarters is taken from "The Man Trap". He does not have in his hand the command packet he had retrieved from his safe a moment before. * A key point of Saturday Night Live's spoof of Star Trek conventions, featuring William Shatner, was the question from a fan about the combination of Kirk's safe. The combination is different in this episode than in "This Side of Paradise", "The Tholian Web" and "Turnabout Intruder". * In the still photograph of Korby on Spock's station screen, he is wearing one of the turtleneck shirts from "Where No Man Has Gone Before". * Sherry Jackson appears to walk into the same room twice when she reports to Korby after phasering the Kirk android. It is possible, however, that she entered a connecting corridor after destroying the android, and her appearance in Korby's quarters afterward constitutes her arrival from that corridor. * While much of the score in this episode is stock music, small bits of new music were composed for it by Fred Steiner. The lovely Andrea's theme was re-used to great effect in "This Side of Paradise", while the menacing Ruk music signified danger in many future episodes. * To test the effectiveness of Cassidy's Ruk costume and makeup, the producers arranged for Cassidy to receive a visiting clothes dealer while costumed as Ruk. Sure enough, the salesman, who thought he was calling on Gene Roddenberry, was so frightened at Cassidy's intimidating character, he was barely coherent even as he attempted to do his pitch. However, the salesman eventually recovered, and Roddenberry ended up purchasing some pants from him. * By contrast, Andrea's revealing costume never failed to get an enthusiastically appreciative response whether it be stunning a noisy commissary into silence when the actress showed it off there, or when it was displayed at a SF convention and the model for it found herself having approached by a large number number of men, including Harlan Ellison, trying to secure a date from her. * This episode marks the final appearance of the early black and white phaser 2. It was replaced by more detailed blue-gray and black models. * William Shatner (Kirk) kisses Sherry Jackson (Andrea) so hard that when she pulls away you can see that her lipstick is all over his lips. You can also see that her lips are swollen from the very rough kiss. in 1998, the Sci-Fi Channel (cable) aired all the original Star Trek series episodes in their complete, non-syndicated format, with added interviews from some of the series stars and guest stars. It was called "Star Trek Insights". Sherry Jackson reveals in her interview for this episode that the kiss was supposed to be a soft "screen kiss", but that Shatner startled her and forcefully took her into his arms and french-kissed her, full tongue and all. Sherry Jackson said in the interview that "Bill really kissed me!". (Source: Sci-Fi Channel) * In the first season blooper reel, there is a funny clip from this episode. In it, the cast use Korby's android machine dais as a go-go dance platform. You can see Nichelle Nichols without her Uhura wig in this clip. * The title comes from the children's nursery rhyme: What are little girls made of? Sugar and spice and everything nice. * This episode is available on VHS through Amazon under ISBN 6300213145. Links and References Starring * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock Guest Star * Michael Strong as Roger Korby Co-Starring * Sherry Jackson as Andrea * Ted Cassidy as Ruk And * Majel Barrett as Christine Chapel Featuring * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * Harry Basch as Brown * Vince Deadrick as Mathews * Budd Albright as Rayburn * Eddie Paskey as Leslie (uncredited) * Paul Baxley as Kirk’s stunt double (uncredited) * Denver Mattson as Rayburn’s stunt double (uncredited) References 500,000 years ago; 2261; 2265; android; autonomic nervous system; bio-research; command packet; cortex circuits; Earth Colony 2; Ferris; geisha; Genghis Khan; Hitler, Adolf; Julius Caesar; Kirk, George Samuel; Maltuvis; Midos V; Old Ones; Orion; Pasteur, Louis; Starfleet Academy External Links * * The revised final draft of the script in PDF format |next= |lastair= |nextair= }} Category:TOS episodes de:Der alte Traum es:What Are Little Girls Made Of? fr:What Are Little Girls Made Of? nl:What Are Little Girls Made Of? sv:What Are Little Girls Made Of?